


Date Night

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Being In Awe Of Their Bf Bc He Is A Great Skater, Bickering, Date Night, Fluff, Ice Skating, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, just slight angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: “Why don’t we ever do something I want to do on date night?”Or: The one where Jeremyfinallygets to choose what they do on date night





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mathsgeek314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsgeek314/gifts).



> PSA: I'm hereby naming this ship Theater Nerds. 'Cause like. It Fits.

“Stay in.”

“Go out.”

“Stay. In.”

“Go.  _ Out _ .”

Jeremy was pretty done with this conversation. He sat, legs crossed and hunkered down on his bed. The sheets were bunched around him and he was ready to face plant in them until the next millennia.

“-ay in.”

“Damn it Mikey! Go out!”

Date nights were bullshit. Or, at least, the start to them always were. It was rare that the trio ever pre-planned anything, therefore it was left up to the night to determine what the did.

This meant bickering. Fucking  _ lots of it _ . Michael was almost  _ always _ one to want to stay in - unless a totally sick sci-fi movie was in theaters. Christine loved going out and about. Things like sharing meals and checking out the local performance theater made her eyes positively  _ shine _ .

But, bullheaded as Jeremy's two date mates were, neither wanted to budge on their pre-conceived plans.

Which usually left it up to Jeremy to decide -  _ which _ , was a fucking hard thing to do, when both options sounded okay to him.

“We did things  _ you _ wanted last week.”

Insert eye roll here. “So? Jeremy picked it!”

Sometimes Jeremy just wanted to pick something. Something for himself, not a choice between Michael and Christine’s choices.

He lowered himself down onto the bedsheets until he was lying on his side, facing the bickering pair. He watched the brooding face of his boyfriend and the hard, scowling face of his girlfriend over the bumps and ridges of his sheets blending into the hills of his crumpled comforter. He sighed. Slowly. Silently. Trying not to draw attention to himself and his displeasure for the whole ordeal.

He would have just gone home if he hadn’t have been in his own house.

They could be doing so many other great things right now. They could be going to get something to eat, or they could be pulling up Netflix. Hell, they could be making out! But, no. They were arguing about stupid shit, being stupid.

Jeremy felt like crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

“Well, let’s just ask Jeremy!”

“Yes! Let’s!”

_ Let’s not. _

Jeremy sighed and threw his forearm over his head, fingers gripping at the hair at his nape.

“Jeremy? What do you think we should do?” Christine probably shot Michael a dirty look on the word  _ you _ . Jeremy wouldn’t have known. He was too busy wondering if that he kept his eyes closed long enough, then the two would think he’s asleep, or something.

“Jere?” Michael’s voice was a bit softer, now. Jeremy imagined his eyes searching Jeremy over, looking for his apparent problem. “Are you okay?”

“Why don’t we ever do something I want to do?”

The question came out and the air in the room went quiet, still.

“We… we asked you what you wanted to do…” Michael said.

Jeremy sighed, his fingers tugged. “You wanted me to choose between what  _ you _ wanted to do and what  _ Chris _ wanted to do.” A pause. “Not what  _ I _ wanted.” Apparently Michael didn’t know how to reply, so he didn’t. “Just.” Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, puffing out his cheeks. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Chris, what did you want to do?”

He didn’t crack his eyes open, only waited for an answer.

In lieu of words, Jeremy heard Christine move around Michael to climb up on the bed behind Jeremy.. She lied down behind him, threading an arm around his waist.

It was a little odd, having someone so short wrapped around his lanky form, but it was comforting. Even if the heels of the pumps she wore scraped against his ankles in a painful way.

“I’m sorry, Jeremy,” she said, her tone sincere.

“Yeah, dude,” Michael spoke up. He sat on the bed and flopped down so he could join the cuddle pile. “That’s… shitty of us.”

“It’s alright,” Jeremy told them.

“It’s not,” Michael said, shaking his head. “Where do you want to go - or, just, you choose, babe. Anything you want.”

Jeremy hummed for a moment. He pulled his fingers from his hair and tossed his arm behind him, lightly covering Christine.

It took a long moment, but an idea popped into his head and he grinned. “Have either of you ever went ice skating?”

    To tell a very long story short: Neither Christine, nor Michael had ever been ice skating before.

Jeremy was left to show them all of the tips of the trade. Through many trials and error, with many moments that ended up with christine on her bottom on the ice, the three of them were all giggling madly, cheeks flushed.

Michael and Christine soon stepped off the ice and hobbled over to purchase a little cup of hot cocoa. From the benches, the two watched their boyfriend over the ice. He was much more fluid when he wasn’t trying to make sure the two of them could stand for more than three consecutive seconds. Michael knew that Jeremy ice skated most of his childhood, even teased him for it when Jeremy would blow him off for his lessons.

Jeremy must have continued on with his lessons, because he was moving on the ice like he was practically born on it. He zipped about, his face content and flushed, twisting and turning, pulling moves off that made Michael think that he was going to face plant just by  _ seeing it _ .

Christine sighed into her polystyrene cup, a smile on her mouth as she watched Jeremy.

“He’s amazing,” she said as-a-matter-of-factly, her voice confident and dreamy.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed. He leaned his elbow back against the table as he straddled the bench. Christine was sitting close, nearly snug in between his legs as they drank their hot chocolates.

There was a small lull before Christine spoke up again. “I feel awful.”

“Me too.” Michael set his drink down and curled an arm around her. “I say Jeremy gets to plan date night for a while.”

“Me too,” Chris said, parroting his earlier words. After a moment, she spoke again. “I love seeing him out there. I didn’t even know he  _ could _ ice skate.”

Michael hummed. “Our boyfriend is amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!!!! This is a gift for my friend Kitty, who is very indulgent in my AU ideas and ramblings that very rarely come to get posted.
> 
> Look at that! This one did!!
> 
> If you liked this work, please be sure to leave a comment!
> 
> [or you can come chat with me over on tumblr!](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
